bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nanao Ise/Archive 1
Status "Her current location is unknown and debated on since she is the only high ranking officer of the 13 Court Guard Squads who is not in Hueco Mundo or in Fake Karakura Town." Not to nitpick, but this information is misleading. Ukitake's lieutenants are not present either. While it could be argued that they are technically 3rd seats, it cannot be argued that they are not his current lieutenants. Shouldn't some mention to that effect be made? Magugag 20:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) We don't deal in what if's and maybe's on the profiles. There is nothing misleading she is not in one battle area or the other, which is a true statement. There is no argument or technically anything Ukitake does not have a lieutenant. He does have 2 3rd seats which is uncommon who jointly fill the duties his lieutenant would because he doesn't currently have one. So no they are not his lieutenants he could promote someone to the position at any time. There needs to be no information put down that cannot be confirmed. That much I said is confirmed. Also considering they are not his lieutenants nor are they ever shown to be competent in battle or trying to engage in battle its not uncommon to not see them there either nor is it noteworthy.Salubri 21:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Chill pal. You'd think I'd spit in your drink. While the significance of Nanao's lack of presence is of debatable significance (she hasn't been shown to do much of anything, which includes showing significant fighting skills, the lack of which could explain why she's in neither location) I see your logic and withdraw my suggestion. Magugag 05:26, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Umi do think the "debated" part should be tacken out as it does not have to do with the synopsis. I think it should read that he whereabouts are simply unknownOne eyed king 05:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Worthy Trivia? The trivia section says "It is unknown why Nanao Ise did not go to either Hueco Mundo or the Fake Karakura Town." I know it was recently shortened, but I have to ask: is this really even worth having there. It seems pointless to mention in its current form. --Yyp 13:07, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Altered it to, Nanao Ise is the only Gotei 13 Vice-captain to not appear in either Heuco Mundo or Fake Karakura Town. It is unknown why she did not join either battle fronts. Hopefully, it's a bit more informative without being speculative. Tinni 13:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Profile Pic I came across these while looking for potential profile pics of Renji in the two films. Her current profile pic is from SS arc, so maybe an update is in order. --Yyp 10:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Poor Nanao, nobody cares about her. Since the two options I gave are definite improvements over the current picture, I'm changing it to "Picture 2" for now. Feel free to continue, er, start discussing it here tough and present other alternatives. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I think that's a great picture for her, it suits her personality and she's facing the camera. Good picture-finding Yyp XD Flamezthe4 19:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I like picture 2 too. Tinni 23:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Updated Profile Pic Well, Episode 264 seems to have given us some prominent potential replacements. I'm not particularly bothered by Nanao's current pic, but the lighting is a bit off. If nobody votes that it should be changed, then it's cool. Anyway, I found 5 potential shots for replacements. Let me know what you think. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC) -If changing the profile picture to one with better lighting is something people want, I would think Pictures 1 or 5 would work best (Picture 3 if you wanted a cheerful and slightly more direct facing towards the camera). Otherwise, the current image is fine. - Mr. N 03:47, March 31, 2010 (UTC) - I don't think it necessarily needs to be changed but I do like 3 better than her current pic.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I put the current picture up as there was nothing better. It's from a movie though, and the grey sky behind her is a bit, meh looking, so I'd like to replace it with something better. Any of 1, 2 or 5 is fine, but I'd go for 5 out of that lot. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yyp, I think 5 is a little too zoomed out. I still say 3 is the best but 1 or 2 is also a good choice--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 20:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the 5 seems too zoomed out. I'm not too fond of 1, but that's a personal matter of the drawing of that particular scene. I like 2 and 3, but that's not really her usual expression, she's wearing too much a soft expression in those. I'm more into 4 because it's closer to her usual serious face and it's nicely drawn. I do agree that the current picture had not the best light and the drawing is horrible. Lia Schiffer 19:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Personally I think 3 is good. 4 is okay too. -- DragonBlade302 02:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure which one to vote for here. I put up all 5 of them, because I thought those were all good shots, but overall, I find it hard for me to vote for one of them. If anyone thinks I should, I can crop Pic 5 a bit more, so it doesn't seem as zoomed out. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) At this point it seems we are pretty much narrowed down to 2,3 and 4. I say we focus on those and ignore the others at this point. My vote remains 3.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 19:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry to say this, but I don't really like any of the candidates...Is it possible for anyone to go back into the episodes and find some other possibilities??? However, if nobody is able to find any other pictures, I guess 3 would be the best choice. Seiyounashi 23:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I cropped Pic 5, but again, it depends on what's the most popular one. I think I might end up. I now vote on Pic 5. I might change it later depending on what we get, but I'm hoping to settle this soon. The current image does need replacing. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 4. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 01:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The cropped 5 is good. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Everyone's forgotten about Nanao, but I like Pic 1 or 5 basically!! SunXia 23:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I've kept my eye on it the whole time, and it's been a close tie between 3 and 5, but everyone's also given alternative votes as well, which made it the more utterly confusing. At this point, it may look like we can go with 5 (unless I miscounted with primary votes over the secondary ones; I wouldn't be surprised if I did), but I'll wait a tad bit longer to see anyone else has anything to vote for. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll have to throw in my vote for #5 as well then. It is more on center, and Nanao's expression on the picture is closer to the one she usually has. Mohrpheus 23:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll go ahead and vote for updated #5 too. [[User:Seiyounashi|'Seiyounashi']] (Talk) 00:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I gave it a few days, and it seems #5's got the most votes. I'll go ahead and make the change accordingly. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fake Karakura Town Since she never made an appearance in the Fake Karakura arc, and that arc is over, should you people delete her fake karakura town arc section entirely? Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 07:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :That section should never have been there in the first place. It is gone now. 11:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Kido Expert? Se was able to create a Kidou that rejects Quincy. Not simply use one that already existed, but create it. Also, based on Jugram comment (looking at cnet translation), her ability to create Kido seem to be well known. Based on this, I think classifying her as a Kido Expert may be an understatement. People like Matsumoto are classified as such just because they can use Tentei Kura. Being able to create a Kidou, wouldn't be more accurate to classify Nanao as Kido Master? - Gorenja (talk) 11:39, October 23, 2013 (UTC) No. Not everyone is a master. Everyone has skills that set them apart which they are known for. Rukia is skilled in Kido more then her other abilities. Nanao stands out cause thats the only skill she really is capable of, even according to her its what got her to be lieutenant level. If she was more capable then that she would likely be Kido Corp and not Gotei 13 or even one of the more powerful lieutenants. The creation of one counter spell thats temporary is not enough to put her on Tessai or hachi's level.-- I never said everyone is a master, I said that Nanao, who is able to create Kidou by herself (and apparently did it in the past as well, since Jugram was aware of her ability), should be seen as one. The only other Shinigami we saw who were (officially) able to create Kidou were Urahara and Tessai (possibly Hacchi as well), both are listed as Kidou masters. Granted that Urahara and Tessai are on a god-like level when it comes to Kidou, so I can see why be wary of not grouping Nanao with them. But at the same time the Shinigami who are listed in the wikia as Kido Experts are Shinigami who can use Kidou in the 60 or 70-tier. It doesn't seem quite accurate to have someone who is able to create her own Kidou in the same group of mastery as people who can do some mid-high level Kidou with the help of chants. I mean, Byakuya is listed as a Kido master in this wiki just because he can use things like Bakudo #81. How exactly that is enough for him to be a Master, but creating Kido that even Captains can't use isn't? - Gorenja (talk) 15:40, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Because Byakuya displayed an extreme level of strength with Kidō without incantation, as well as using a wide variety of Kidō moves. Nanao currently has only been seen using the one, and the reason why the other captains don't know it is because she never even thought of teaching it to them. :: I always use cnet translation as a refference because his is the more reliable I am aware of. And the lines according to him: :::Haschwalth: First Division Assistant Lieutenant Ise Nanao. // Is this Kidou of your making? :::Nanao: I see my reputation precedes me. // I was appointed to my Lieutenant position purely on the merit of my skills with Kidou. / Creating a Kidou of this level was hardly a challenge. :::^^^According to this, Nanao has a reputation of being able to create Kidou and this is something she can do with ease. :::Haschwalth: Are the other Captains capable of using it? :::Nanao: .................. // ......No. :::Haschwalth: .........I see. (...) My dear, / you should not have settled for simply developing this technique to completion. // You should have refined it to the point that anyone would be able to use it. :::^^^Based on this, not bothering to teach them was not the only problem, the thing is the others wouldn't be able to use this technique unless she refined it to a point the others would be able to use it as well. :: But yeah, I agree that maybe it's still too earlt to place her as a master. - Gorenja (talk) 15:57, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Shunpo Expert Why is she an expert, when the only thing it says is that she can keep up with other lieutenants?? I ask because others such as Kira who have the same are only Practitioners. Naruto 45 (talk) 00:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Probably a overlooked point lets change it up.--